


Old Eyes

by Khriskin



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Mar. 3rd, 2007</p><p>The heart remembers what the mind forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Eyes

At first she thought it was the war, the separation, shared trauma that had made them old before their time. But the moments built, one upon another, until she couldn't cling to that hope any longer.

Snatches of conversation she was never meant to hear, gestures, movements, the way they held themselves when no one was looking. It reminded her of royalty-- royalty and age, with the eyes of those who'd been through war somewhere other than the country. Like flashes of lighting, these four strangers who looked out from familiar eyes.

But they were still her children... weren't they?


End file.
